One Love is One's Fate
by Shadow-Mistress669
Summary: Itachi was lonely, but soon finds friends...and love. But when people try to take it from him, he works hard to keep it, but fails. What happens when his one love returns, and isn't the same? Or is she? Rated M for sexual scenes. ItachiXOC.
1. So hard

A/N: OK...This story is quite random. So! Let's see how it does. Acutally I shouldn't say that. What I should say is that the story is organized and has a story line, but it has come into my head at a random stage. So...it just happened to pop into my head is what I'm saying. Well I hope everything goes well. It starts out when Itachi was like...oh...-------...that big. I mean he was seven, back in the academy just in case you get lost in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...damn.

* * *

"Hey! Itachi!" a young girl around the age of 7 called out. 

Itachi turned around and saw her running towards him. They had just gotten out of the academy and he was heading home. Itachi just stared at her smiling face. The girl caught up with him, but had to stop. She doubled over with her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"You need to learn how to breathe when you run," Itachi said cooly.

"Yeah...I know..." she panted.

"So...what do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Oh...uh...I was just wondering if you wanted to come play with us. You know, me, Taki, and Usabara," she smiled.

"Can't," Itachi said and turned away.

"Huh...why not?" the young girl asked.

"Shizukesa, I don't have time. That is all," he said and walked away.

The young girl named Shizukesa stood their unhappy. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned on her heals. She started back towards the park so she could meet with her other friends. As she walked back, she kept the tears from falling. Itachi was always different. He was always quiet and solitary. He never played with the other children on their breaks. He just sat by the lake and watched as the small dragon flies flew over the water. She wanted him to change, to have fun, but nothing ever seemed to work. So she just left in silence.

* * *

Itachi walked back to the Uchiha village with a neutral face, but inside, he was hurting. He really wanted to play with Shizukesa, but he couldn't. Not with his father being the way he was. He walked in and almost immediately was faced with his father. 

"Where have you been Itachi," he said sternly.

"I was just now coming back from the academy father," Itachi said simply.

"No take me as an idiot. I know it doesn't take you this long to get home. Now go and start your training," he said sternly and walked away.

Itachi sighed and headed in the opposite direction to the training field.

* * *

"Shizu...what's wrong?" another small girl with a bronze hair color and blue eyes asked. 

"It's nothing Taki," Shizukesa sighed.

"Ah...I know what's wrong? You asked to see if Itachi wanted to play didn't you," a small boy with blond hair and green eyes asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Shizukesa nodded.

"Aww...how come he didn't want to," Taki pouted.

"He said he was busy. But...maybe I can ask another time. Hopefully when he isn't so busy," Shizukesa said with hope.

"Mmm...I don't think that will happen Shizu," Usabara shook his head.

"Oh...and why not?" Shizukesa asked.

"He's an Uchiha. And their parents have them do alot of training. Do you ever wonder why he always makes perfect scores on his exams and everything?" he asked.

"Well...no. I always that he was just smart," Shizukesa shrugged.

"Well...not exactly. They are really smart, but they also work hard for the smarts. At least that's what my daddy told me," he shrugged.

"Oh! That makes sense," Taki smiled.

"Taki!" a women's voice called out.

"Oh...I didn't realize how late it was. I have to go home! I will see you tomorrow at the academy," she waved as she ran home.

"I have to go home too Shizu. I will see you tomorrow as well," he smiled and headed home.

"Ok...I will see you soon then," she gave a weak smile and went down the slide silently.

She looked at the setting sun and down the road to where she stayed. She walked alone and in total silence. When she reached the steps of her home she looked up with sorrowful eyes.

**Honba's Orphanage**

She sighed and walked in.

"It's about time you came home. I thought some people had taken you off the street to have as their child," a middle aged woman smiled.

"Yeah...but dreams don't always come true," Shizukesa sighed and walked into a room she shared with three other girls.

"Shizu! Shizu!" the smallest of the three waddled over to her and grabbed her legs.

"Shizu! Where you been? I wanted play dollies, but it bed time now," the other small girl cried.

"Sorry Otome, but I was playing with my friends. Tomorrow we can play dollies," she smiled.

"Kay kay!" she smiled and put away her dolls in the trunk.

Shizukesa picked up Moroi, the two year old that was attatched to her legs, and placed her on her small bed. Otome, the three year old, crawled into bed and smiled under her covers. The last girl that was in the room was a five year old named Kisai, who was trying really hard to read a 6 page book.

"Come now Kisai, it is time for bed," Shizukesa said softly.

"Just..Just one more second!" Kisai begged.

"Alright," Shizukesa smiled.

"H...Hap...Hap-i-lee evv-err afff-t-er," she struggled and finally closed the book.

"Night night, aneue-san," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Nighty night, aneue-san," Otome whispered and fell asleep herself.

"Nigh..Nigh...Nigh...Nigh," the two year old went on.

"Shhh...sleep Moroi," Shizukesa whispered.

The baby was asleep in no time. Shizukesa looked around and went to her bed. She crawled in and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Guh!..." Itachi stood slouched and looked at his training.

Kunais were strewn in various spots. All had hit their target. Sweat dripping down his pale face, he looked up to see the stars, but met his fathers solumn ( -- I think that's how you spell that) face.

"Not too bad. You need to work on your timing son. Tomorrow I want you to come straight home. No talking to fellow students," Itachi's father said and walked away.

Itachi panted and sat down in the middle of the clearing where he trained. He looked up towards the stars and then he looked around and saw how perfect he was able to get his target, but yet it still wasn't good enough? He sat there and thought about the day. What really got to him was when Shizukesa asked him to play. He really wanted too, but knew then his father would become upset.

"Itachi!" his father called.

Itachi sighed and stood. He looked around one more time and followed his father back to the house.

* * *

"Honey...he looks exhausted. What did you have him do?" Itachi's mother went to him.

"Don't touch him. He needs to deal with that feeling. It will come to him when he gets older and becomes and ANBU," his father ordered and went off into the room.

Itachi's mother sighed and looked at her eldest son. Then she looked down the hall into Sasuke's room and saw him playing on the bed. She looked back at Itachi who was looking towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry," his mother asked.

Itachi just stared at her and nodded. She smiled and took her son by the hand. She sat him at the table and fixed him a warm bowl of ramen with rice. Itachi sat patiently, but inside him was ready to roar. He was really hungry. Especially after training for four hours straight. He kicked his dangling feet feverishly as he waited for his mother. She set it before him and giggled as she saw him dive face first (not really) into his ramen.

"Niisan?" Sasuke's small voice came from behind the wall.

Itachi looked and saw half of Sasuke peering at him with large dark eyes. Itachi looked at his mother and then back at Sasuke. Sasuke had stepped out behind the wall and looked at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi asked after he swallowed his mouth full of ramen.

"I...I make you this," Sasuke's voice studdered as he pulled out a picture of him and Itachi.

Itachi took it from Sasuke and looked at it. He gave a weak smile and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke grumbled and fixed his hair. Then he looked at his smiling brother and smiled too.

"You...you like niisan?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke," Itachi smiled and placed the picture on the table and went back to eating.

"Well, now it is time for you to go to bed," their mother picked up Sasuke who tried to run.

"No...not sleepy," Sasuke cried.

"Hn. You say that every night," she smiled.

She placed Sasuke in bed and covered him with his warm covers. Almost instantly was the toddler seduced by the comfort of his bed.

"But...I not sleepy. Yawn! Niisan is wake. Me too," Sasuke pointed at himself, yawning even more.

"Of course. Good night," she smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead.

Sasuke yawned one last time and fell asleep. His mother smiled at her smallest son and kissed him again on the cheek. She left his room and went back into the kitchen. She gasped softly at the sight before her. Itachi had fallen asleep at the table, never finishing his dinner. She shook her head and picked him up. She carried him over to his bed and laid him down soflty. She took out the scrunchy that held his small, but growing ponytail, and rested his head on the pillow. She kissed him on the cheek and covered him with his blanket. She smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Honey," she said quietly as she walked into her room.

"What is it," her husband said.

"Why do you do that to Itachi? He's only seven. Let him be a child like he's supposed to be," she begged.

"And let the best opportunities in life be taken from him because he's a child? I don't think so," he rolled over and turned out the light.

She sighed and turned out her light. She thought of her eldest son. She just wished he could have some fun in his life. He needed friends and nothing more at the moment.

* * *

Well...this is chapter 1...I know it is kind of slow, but that is that. I will have more in chapter 2 which is coming real soon...sooner than you think. Uh...review if you like? I don't care if it is good review...bad review...or just something random. I like to feel loved. Thanx I am sure...actually hoping, that this story gets better for you.

Itachi'sgrl.


	2. First love

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Anyways...I know chapter 1 was really slow, but I can tell you that I have been massaging this story in my brain for a while and it sounds pretty good. I hope you stick to it and like it. Thanx!

Disclaimer: I have written 6 stories...and yet I seem to keep doing this...I guess it's habbit. Or just the fact that I don't want to get jumped!...Anyways...I don't own Naruto, but my own characters.

* * *

"Ok...you have an hour for lunch. Enjoy," the instructor dismissed his young students. 

The children ran out to play, eat, and practice. Shizukesa, Taki, and Usabara sat under a blooming sakura tree. They pulled out their lunches and examined what each one of them got.

"Sigh. I have peanut butter and jelly again," Usabara sighed.

"Here...I'll trade with my...uh...I think it's fish," Taki joked.

"What makes you think I'm going to take it if you don't even know what it is?" Usabara rounded.

"I was just joking. It is tuna. I know you like it," Taki smiled and waved it in front of his face.

"Fine. Here," Usabara took her sandwich and gave her his.

Shizukesa pulled out a box of rice and marinated meats.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Whoa...my mom never gives me that for lunch!" Taki struggled to speak with peanut butter pasting her mouth shut.

"I haven't had this before. I normally get a cheese sandwich," Shizukesa smiled.

"Umm...I think you have my lunch," a soft and monotone voice came from behind her.

Shizukesa looked over her shoulder and saw Itachi standing behind her with her bag.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I haven't eaten any of it," she blushed.

"It's ok. I knew this wasn't my lunch when I pulled out a cheese sandwich. I don't even think my mother considers that food," Itachi said.

They traded bags and he turned to leave.

"Uh...Itachi?" Shizukesa called.

"Mmm," he turned around to look at her.

"Would you like to eat with us?" she asked quietly.

Itachi examined the group. Usabara was liking his fingers, savoring the last of the tuna. Taki was trying desperately to get the bread off of the roof of her mouth. Shizukesa held her bag as she waited for an answer. Itachi shrugged and went to eat with them.

"Why do you only get a cheese sandwich? Doesn't your mother have any real food?" Itachi asked Shizukesa as he pulled out his box again.

Everyone sat absolutely still. Taki looked at Shizukesa with sorrowful eyes. Usabara stared at Itachi like he just murdered someone. Itachi looked towards Shizukesa to see her reaction. She was just about to take a bite out of her sandwich when he asked. She lowered it from her lips and just looked at it.

"Uh...did I say something wrong?" Itachi asked.

Taki and Usabara were shaking their head in agreement vigorously. Itachi looked back at Shizukesa who was putting away her lunch.

"Wait...what are you doing? You asked me to eat with you, but you're not eating," Itachi said.

Usabara fell over in anxiety. Taki hit her palm to her forehead and rubbed it afterwards.

"Ok...what is going on? All I asked was a simple question," Itachi was becoming upset.

"Yeah...a simple question that isn't the best to ask around here," Usabara shot back.

"What is the matter?" Itachi argued.

"Nothing...nothing is the matter. You're right. I asked you to eat with us, so I should eat. Forgive me," Shizukesa whispered and took out her lunch again.

"How's about this. He can leave so we can enjoy our lunch," Usabara stared daggers at Itachi.

"That's fine with me," Itachi yelled and left.

"No wait!" Shizukesa yelled, but Itachi was over by the lake.

"Way to go Usa. Do you know how long it took Shizukesa to get him to eat over here?" Taki hit him upside the head.

"I don't see why she wants to be friends with him. He's a heartless jerk anyways. Didn't you hear what he asked? Doesn't he know she doesn't have any pare...Oh...sorry Shizu," Usabara stopped.

Shizukesa was watching Itachi eat by the lake alone. She looked down at her bag and made up her mind. She picked up her lunch and went over to him.

"Shizu...where are you...mph," Usabara was silenced by Taki's hand.

"You just be quiet and eat your lunch. You caused enough trouble," Taki said dangerously.

Usabara took the hint and opened his little cup of gellitin. Taki watched as her friend walked over to the lake. She sighed and went back to eating her sandwich.

* * *

Shizukesa walked over to the lake slowly and watched as he just sat there, eating away and staring down into the lake. She walked up next to him and stood, holding her paper bag innocently. Itachi looked up and saw who it was. He didn't say anything. He just turned his attention back to the water. 

"Is it alright if I sit here and eat?" Shizukesa asked quietly.

Itachi looked up at her again and then back towards the tree they were just at. He saw Taki beating on Usabara after the whole incodent. He turned his attention back to the water and sighed.

"Sure," he said simply.

"Thank you," she replied and sat next to him taking out her uneaten sandwich.

They sat in silence as their eyes both wondered over the area. Eventually they both ended up looking at each other. Itachi turned away and so did Shizukesa, who blushed bright red.

"Umm, I'm sorry if I said anything bad back there," Itachi said suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh...it's alright. No one really knows what's going on," she tried to laugh.

"But...what I don't understand is how was my question so wrong?" Itachi looked at her again.

Shizukesa took another bite of her cheese sandwich and sighed. She chewed it while she was thinking of a good way of putting her situation, but nothing came to mind. She swallowed and looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm an orphan," she said plainly.

"...Oh..." was all Itachi could come up with.

"I didn't mean..."

"It's alright. Like I said. No one knows until I tell them," she smiled.

"Um...would you like to meet my parents one day?" Itachi asked.

Shizukesa looked at him in total shock. Finally she had gotten through to him. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...I would love to meet them."

"I'll have to show you to them later. I have things to do after school," he said.

"Oh...Ok," she said simply, but smiled brightly.

The bell rang for them to go back inside a half an hour later. The group walked back in silently. Itachi was the first to do every new jutsu since he was perfect at everything. Shizukesa watched with admiration. When it was her turn to do it, she copied what Itachi would do, and made perfect scores on her exams.

The years went by, and they soon graduated from the academy becoming genins. They were all separated into different groups. Even though they were separated, Taki, Usabara, and Shizukesa were able to keep in thouch regularly. Itachi was always a good distance away for Shizukesa, but she managed to see him every once in a while. After genins, Usabara became a chuunin, along with Taki, and Shizukesa became an ANBU after Itachi did. As the two got older, their feelings started to go into something a little more deeper than just friendship.

* * *

"Oi! Shizu!" a very actractive looking Usabara called out. 

The friends were now thirteen and were full of themselves. Shizukesa turned to find her friend smiling at her. She had just finished a mission not too long ago for the ANBU. She smiled at him and watched as he came over to her in his snazzy Chuunin jacket. Shizu was well developed in looks. Her waist length, layered, golden hair shined against the sun. Her skin glowed a maginificent bronze, but her saphire blue eyes gleamed even brighter. For being thirteen, her body was developed like a young woman's. Her breasts were full and her body was in the best of shape. She wore normal civilian clothes after she finished her mission. A black tank top, pressed against her figure, but her long baggy flannel white pants blew in the warm wind making her look comfortable.

"Hey Usabara. What have you been up to?" she smiled.

"Mm..nothing much. I was wondering, would you like to go out with me tonight? I know a good place we could have dinner. My dad is assistant manager," he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I promised Itachi I would meet with him tonight. And I have some stuff for the ANBU too. Maybe some other time," Shizukesa said with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh...alright. Yeah, another time. Ok then. I will see you around," Usabara looked very upset.

"I'm sorry, but if you would have asked me earlier I would have been free," she placed a hand on his shoulder and then she left.

_**Dammit...Why is it every time I ask her out, she always has something planned? I have known her since we were little. I've always wanted her to be my girlfriend, but all she ever cared about was Itachi. He's just a sorry ass kid anyways. He doesn't have any feelings at all. Damn him.**_

Usabara went on silently fuming to himself, cursing Itachi for even existing. He looked up and noticed that it was a little after one. The sun was high in the sky (hn...that ryhms) and was very bright. He sighed and decided to go to the springs for a cool down.

* * *

Shizukesa walked into the Uchiha village with a skeptical feeling. She looked around and saw how neat and elegant everything was. She noticed though, that everywhere she looked she spotted an Uchiha fan painted or embroidered on...everything. She raised an eyebrow at the over excitement that managed to have for their clan. She looked around and soon found Itachi's home. She walked up the stairs silently and stood before the door. She took in a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when it slid open suddenly and before her was a small Uchiha. 

"Uh...hi," she said nervously.

"Hi?" the boy looked at her oddly.

"Um...is this where Uchiha Itachi lives?" she asked him.

"Uh-huh. And who are you?" he eyed her up and down.

"I'm Shizukesa," she smiled.

"I'm Sasuke, his little brother. Do you have a last name?" he gave her a curious look.

"I...uh...well know," she tried to think at the same time, but failed miserably.

"How come?" still looking at her curiously.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice came from around the corner inside.

"Yes niisan?" Sasuke gleamed.

"It's rude to ask personal questions. You should know better," Itachi said calmly.

"Uh..." Sasuke looked at his brother with shame

"Forgive me for my rude manners," Sasuke bowed towards Shizukesa.

"It's ok. I get it alot anyways," she smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke's head.

He stood up and smiled at her.

"You're pretty," he gleamed.

"Oh...thank you," she smiled brightly.

"Niisan thinks so too, but he says beautiful," Sasuke smiled even brighter and then was knocked lightly on the top of his head by Itachi.

"He-he. He can be a handful sometimes," Itachi smiled/blushed.

"I bet. I had to take care of three other girls when I was home," Shizukesa smiled.

"And where are they?" Sasuke smiled.

"They are at their new homes now. All of them are happy," she said.

"I don't get it," Sasuke looked towards Itachi for a hint.

"I'll explain later, but what you need is get out of here. You've been home all day," Itachi pushed Sasuke lightly out the door.

"But I don't know if my friends are going to be there. I want to stay here with you and Shizukesa," Sasuke pouted.

"You can't. Now go on to the park," Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled and left towards the park. Itachi looked back at Shizukesa who was watching Sasuke until he was out of the village. She turned her attention back towards Itachi, and found him already looking at her. She blushed and so did he when he realized he was staring.

"Come in," he stepped aside and let her in.

"Thank you. You have a nice home," she looked around.

"Thak you. My mother would be glad to hear that," Itachi smiled and took her hand.

"I am really excited to finally meet your parents," she smiled.

Shizukesa followed silently. She stood in the dining room. He pulled out a pillow from a closet behind them for her to sit in. She smiled and sat down.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to let them know you are here," he said and left.

Shizukesa sat at the dining room table, thinking about what they might think of her. She did well in the academy. She was real close with Itachi, and she also worked with him in the ANBU. She smiled thinking nothing could go wrong, but...she forgot one little detail about herself.

* * *

They ate in silence. Shizukesa would look up from her meal to look at Itachi. Everytime she looked up, he was looking at her. She didn't know if it was a sign for her to start a conversation or what, so she kept her mouth shut. Dinner soon came to an end and the first to speak was Itachi's mother.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us. Itachi is normally a very silent person and hardly ever brings friends over, but you seemed to lighten him up," she smiled.

"Hn. Thank you," Shizukesa blushed.

She looked towards Itachi's direction. He was basically glowing white. The color drained from his face in embarrassment. Shizukesa smiled, then a small voice spoke.

"Will you be my friend too?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sure," Shizukesa smiled.

"So...where do you stand on a ninja's level," Itachi's father asked straight forward.

"I'm in the ANBU as well. I'm not as high as Itachi is, but I am pretty close," she smiled, but when no sign of impressment showed on his face, she quickly hid her smile.

"How many missions have you been on?" he asked monotone.

"Well, I just finished one last night. It took about a week to accomplish, but including that one I would have to say 5," she answered.

"Mmm. And what about your parents? Where do they stand?" was his next question.

Itachi dropped his fork. His father gave him a stern look and then turned his gaze back at Shizukesa. She just sat there looking at her empty plate and then back at his father. She cleared her throat and then looked away again.

"I...um...I don't have any parents," she said softly.

She looked back towards his father who didn't look too happy. He picked up the napkin from his lap, placed it on the table and stood.

"Excuse me, I have some paper work to do," he said gruffly and left.

Shizukesa looked back at her plate and then at Itachi who seemed to be angry with the empty spot. Everyone was quiet and she knew that it wasn't a good thing.

"Maybe I should be going. Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful," Shizukesa said softly, placed her napkin on the table, and stood.

Itachi got up and went to her side. Sasuke went to get up, but his mother placed a hand on his thigh telling him not to bother them. Sasuke sat back down with a hmph. She just smiled at him and took him in her arms.

* * *

"You don't have to go," Itachi whispered to her.

"It's ok. It's getting late anyways. I have to get back and help put the little ones to bed," she said with a weak smile.

"It was rude of my father the way he behaved. I am sorry for everything," he said taking her hand.

"Nothing was your fault. The dinner was wonderful. I haven't had a meal like that in my life. Your little brother is so cute, and your mother is sweet. And I am not surprised that your father asked me such questions. I guess he's looking for something inparticular for you, and I guess I didn't pass," she whispered.

"I don't need is approval for anything. Especially for who I decide to be my...well my friend," he added after a pause of thought.

"Hn. Thank you," she smiled and went to leave.

"I'll walk you home," he decided.

"Ok."

They walked down the street and out of the village. Itachi kept her close since the wind was cool and she didn't have anything warm on. She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked on. He smiled and held her tighter. Finally they reached her place. She went to climb the stairs to the door, but Itachi caught her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sorry again," Itachi said quietly.

"Don't be," she smiled.

He pulled her down the few steps she had climbed. He wrapped his arms softly around her waist and brought her close. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Shizukesa blinked a few times and blushed. Itachi smiled and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and gave him a small kiss on the lips before she left.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she answered, and then they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Well that's chapter two. I hope you liked. This one is quite simple too, BUT I PROMISE THEY WILL GET BETTER...I hope. Oh well. Please review! Thank ya Thank ya!

Itachi'sgrl


	3. What life holds

A/N: Alright...this story is coming along pretty well. I guess this is going to be a keeper! Thanx to all of ya!

Disclaimer: Why can't Itachi be real? and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Nn, Sori...I have to go potty," a young girl, age four, told a young boy that was the eldest in the room. 

The 10 year old boy looked at the clock in the room, it was just before 5:00 A.M. when the little girl woke up. He moaned and got up. He went over quietly to the little girl's bed and took her by the hand. The two walked past the third child's bed, a two year old, silently so they wouldn't wake him. As they opened the door, the smallest child woke to the soft whispering of Sori to the little girl. When the bathroom light burst into the hall, the little boy became upset and crawled out of his bed. He waddled out into the hall, when a tall figure blew right past him. He fell on his behind and looked towards the taller person. He recognized who it was, cooed, and followed her out the door.

* * *

(A week Later!)

Shizukesa woke in the morning to her alarm clock going off. It was now 4:15 A.M. She stretched and went to her bathroom to shower. She undressed and stepped in. The warm water caressed her body. She didn't want to get out, it felt so good. Finally when she decided to get out, it was thirty minutes past four. She went into her closet and grabbed her ANBU uniform. She changed, grabbed her mask from her dresser, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and went out the door. Since she was in a hurry, she didn't see that she had accidently knocked over one of the little ones…who followed her out the door. Shizukesa was just about to walk into the ANBU headquarters when she heard a little boy's voice.

"Mommy?" he called and held out his arms.

Shizukesa looked around suddenly. She knew who that was. It was one of the newest orphans they had. He was given over at birth and Shizukesa had been taking care of him personally since then. He was now two, since today was his birthday, and could walk on his own. Somehow he had crawled out of bed when she was in the shower. She was in such a hurry that she didn't kiss him goodbye, but normally he was still asleep then.

"Nomai…what are you doing here?" she went to the child and picked him up.

"Mommy," he whispered and rested his head on her chest.

Shizukesa was about to go back to the orphanage when she was called.

"Shizukesa!" some man said loudly.

The young boy whimpered and cuddled closer to her. Shizukesa looked up and saw an older ANBU standing at the doorway of the headquarters.

"Yes sir?" she asked simply.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sternly.

"I…I have to take him back home," she turned to show the little boy in her arms.

"What do you think you were doing here in the first place with him? Is he yours?" he started to become upset.

"Uh…well not exactly," she said.

"What do you mean by that? I heard that child call you 'mommy'. Teenagers these days," he said.

Itachi had come up behind the man at the doorway.

"Surai…what are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Uh…Itachi-san. I was wondering about Shizukesa-san here. She looked like she wasn't going to come in today, like she was about to skip," he said.

Itachi looked at Surai, and then down at Shizukesa who had the little boy still. He smiled and looked at Surai again.

"The problem I see here is that _you_ decided to skip that meeting we had scheduled. I saw you up and leave towards the middle. Shizukesa was obviously late, and saw a small child in need of help. So I suggest that you get back inside and find out what you miss. I will take care of Shizukesa since she is going to be my partner today," he said sternly to Surai.

"Uh…hai!" he bowed and went back inside.

Itachi looked down at Shizukesa who was now cradling the sleeping boy. He went down the few steps to her and kissed her on the temple. Shizukesa smiled at him and looked back down at the boy. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and stroked the small boys hair. It was soft and feathery like.

"Is he really yours?" Itachi whispered to her.

Shizukesa heard some hurt in his voice and sighed.

"No. He was given to the orphanage about two years ago when he was born. I decided to take full responsibility for him. So he thinks I'm his mother," she smiled.

Itachi let out a breath of relief. He told Shizukesa that he would let her in on everything she missed at the meeting when she got back. Shizukesa smiled, nodded, and kissed Itachi on the lips before she went back to the orphanage. She went back as quickly as possible and placed him back in his bed.

"Mommy," the boy whimpered.

"Shh…go to sleep Nomai. Mommy will be back soon I promise," she whispered and stroked his hair.

She kissed him on the forehead and watched him fall asleep. She covered him up with another blanket and kissed him one last time just before she left.

* * *

"Ok…we are with partners obviously. We are to patrol a certain area for a while and then go do the missions we were assigned," Itachi informed Shizukesa as they headed for their post. 

"Mmm…so what mission were we assigned," Shizukesa asked.

"We were assigned to go over to the Waterfall Village and help out there. They are short some ninjas after a war they just had," Itachi said as they stopped and looked over their post.

"Ah…about how long will it take," she asked.

"Probably all day," Itachi said looking at her.

"Why?"

"I promised Nomai that I would be back home soon. It's his birthday," she said.

"Oh. Uh, well, I can do this on my own you know," Itachi said.

"No, I won't let you do that," she looked at him.

"And why not," he smirked.

"Well I am your partner, and I am to take responsibility of you and your condition, especially if you are injured," she said matter-of-factly.

"Mm…and what would you do if I was injured," Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hn…send you to the doctor…what else? I'm not a medical ninja," she smiled.

Itachi's hand fell to his side lazily. She was a smart chick, he had to give her that. He smirked and kissed her softly on the neck. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head, took his chin, and kissed him on the lips. They stood watch over their post until they were signaled that they could go on with their mission.

* * *

It was near midnight when Shizukesa returned to the orphanage. She was tired, sweaty, and sore. While she was over at the Waterfall Village, a fight broke out in the village square. Almost the entire village was out there. Her and Itachi had a hard time trying to separate the fight. She went to separate one guy while Itachi tried to take out the other, when someone grabbed her from behind around the shoulders. They tried to pull her off, but instead, dislocated one of her shoulders. It was about 2 hours later when Itachi and Shizukesa were able to end the fight. Itachi had a busted lip, a cut by his right eye, and a bloody nose. She ended up with a dislocated shoulder, black eye swollen shut, and a gash on her collar bone. They were then called back to the Leaf Village to return home. 

Shizukesa walked into the orphanage to find it dark. She switched on the light to the kitchen and went to the fridge. She opened it to get a small bite to eat and some water when her eyes fell on…Nomai's birthday cake. There was just a little bit left. She took it out and a bottle of water. She cut herself a small piece and placed the rest back in there for him. She smiled when she noticed that it was chocolate cake mix with whipped cream toppings, his favorite combinations. She ate it in silence and then went upstairs. She went over to Nomai's room to check on his. She found him asleep in his bed. She went over to it and knelt next to it. He was out like a light. She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. She ran her hand over his feathery chocolate colored hair and went to the bathroom to shower. She came back out in her pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

"Ah…I knew he would get here sooner or later," Itachi's father said…happily? 

Itachi walked into the house, rubbing his head. He looked up and saw his father standing with another man he had never seen before. His father went over and grabbed him firmly by the arm. He basically dragged Itachi over to where he was just standing. Itachi looked at the other man. He was dressed nicely in a suit and stood very tall and straight. Itachi guessed he was a business man.

"This is my son Itachi, the one I was just talking about. He is the one," his father told the man.

"I see," was all that was replied.

"I am what?" Itachi asked his father, but earned and slap upside the head.

"Nothing son, don't worry about it. Teenagers," his father turned towards the man.

Suddenly Sasuke came out of his room pouting.

"No!" he yelled towards his room.

His mother then came out after him, along with a young girl, around Itachi's age that he had never seen before. She had short black hair, pale, and brown eyes. She wasn't very attractive, but she wasn't ugly either. Itachi's mother went after Sasuke as the girl walked over to the man. She smiled at Itachi, but he just stared back.

"Is that him father?" she asked the man.

"Yes dear…that's going to be your husband," the man said simply.

Itachi's heart hit the ground. He turned to his father who was smiling. Itachi then looked at his mother. She didn't seem too happy about it, and neither did Sasuke. The girl went up to Itachi and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Mmm…you are strong," she smiled against his neck.

Itachi was real close to shoving her off of him, running out the door, and going to Shizukesa. She nuzzled closer to his neck,running his hands over his body, causing him to finally push her off of him. Itachi's father hit him hard in the head, glaring daggers at him. Sasuke went over to Itachi pulled on his pant leg for him to follow him. Itachi was about to go, but his father grabbed him by the arm. His mother went up to his father and told him to let go of him. His father let go of Itachi and he followed Sasuke to his room. Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

"Sasuke…do you know what's going on?" Itachi looked at his younger brother for help.

"Not really. All I know is that they came over for dinner and they said that you were going to marry that girl. I don't know what her name is, but I don't like her. Itachi…what happened to Shizukesa? I thought you were going to marry her?" Sasuke pouted.

"Nothing happened to Shizukesa…hn, and we weren't going to get married…yet, hopefully. I don't even know who this girl is. I have never seen her before. Why are they wanting me to marry her?" Itachi said and sat on Sasuke's bed.

"I don't want you to marry her. I want you to marry Shizukesa. She's cool," Sasuke said to his brother.

"Yeah," Itachi sighed.

Then a terrible banging came to the door.

"Itachi…I want you to open this door NOW!" his father yelled through the door.

Itachi got up and opened the door. A sudden slap went across Itachi's face. Itachi placed a hand on his cheek and looked at his fuming father.

"How dare you behave that way! I have taught her better. That is your future wife you just shoved! What were you thinking?" his father rounded.

"Honey, please don't yell at him. It was a shock to him that's all. It was a shock to all of us. Why didn't you tell us about this anyways," Itachi's mother asked quietly.

"I decided what would be best for him…I know why you shoved her off of you (turning back to Itachi). You were thinking about that…orphan slut…that you met. I heard from one of the ANBU men that she has a child and was going to miss today because of it. You better get this through your head Itachi. Stay away from her and focus on what is your future. That girl that was just here is your future, not that girl you brought to dinner last night," Itachi's father yelled and left.

Itachi's mother looked at her son. The right side of his face was red, but Itachi paid no mind to that pain, but the pain he held in his heart. His father had just criticized the girl he loved and was going to hand him over to some stranger, just like that? Itachi couldn't handle it. He ran out of Sasuke's room and to his own.

"Niisan!" Sasuke called out and went towards his brother.

His mother placed a hand out to stop Sasuke from following. She knew that Itachi was hurt, and that he needed to be alone. She took Sasuke back into his room and put him to bed. She sat on the side of his bed and sighed.

"I don't like that girl mother," Sasuke said.

"I don't either honey, but there's nothing I can do about it. Your father made the decision, not me. I'm just worried about Itachi," she sighed, kissed Sasuke good night, and went to bed herself.

Sasuke stared aimlessly at the ceiling for a little bit. He turned himself over to where he faced the wall next to Itachi's bedroom. Then he heard the sliding of a window. Sasuke sat up and looked out his own. Itachi was climbing out onto the porch by his window. Sasuke opened his window silently.

"Niisan?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked at Sasuke suddenly. His eyes were sharp and angry.

"Sasuke…go back to bed," Itachi said sternly.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to bed," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke didn't want to argue with his brother. He closed the window and went back to bed. He still didn't fall asleep. In fact, he watched his brother leave the house, go down the street, and out of the village.

* * *

Itachi went through the night swiftly, and quietly. After he got out of the Uchiha village, he jumped onto the rooftops so he wouldn't disturb the streets below. He hopped over a few houses, shops, and other building when he reached the one he wanted. He went over to the edge of the roof and looked over the rim. Inside he saw Shizukesa asleep in her bed. Itachi jumped down quietly onto her balcony and went up to the doors. He watched her for a little bit. He didn't realize he was smiling. Then his eyes fell on the little boy in his tiny bed. He smiled and finally was able to gather up the courage to knock on her door softly, yet loud enough for her to hear. Shizukesa opened her eyes and stared absent mindedly at Itachi. Then her eyes widened and she shot out of bed. She opened the doors and Itachi came in suddenly, taking her in his arms. 

"Itachi…what are you doing..mph," she was silenced by his lips.

Itachi kissed her hard and passionately, earning a moan from his lover. They separated, but Itachi kept kissing Shizukesa on her neck and collar bone.

"Itachi…what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I love you," he said suddenly and desperately, and then he took her lips again.

"Mm…Mtachi…" she tried to talk as they kissed.

They separated again and he caressed her neck and chest with little kisses again. Shizukesa couldn't take it. He pulled herself closer to him so he could stop kissing her. She turned her head and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He did the same to her, and kissed it softly.

"Itachi…what's the matter?" Shizukesa asked.

"Nothing…I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he whispered.

"I'm fine. Do you know how late it is? You should be home," she said against his neck.

Itachi thought of home and what had happened. He wanted to come out and tell her what was going on, but he didn't think it was the right time. He held her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is it alright if I stay with you tonight?" he asked.

Shizukesa stood up straight and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sure," she smiled.

They both were still holding each other as they crawled into bed. Before Itachi laid down next to her, he straddled over her, hovering just inches over her. He smiled and kissed her passionately. Shizukesa smiled against their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They finally separated and he laid down next to her, taking her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Itachi stroked her hair, smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

At about three in the morning, Nomai started crying. Shizukesa woke slowly and looked around. She had forgotten Itachi was with her. She jumped, but smiled afterwards. She got up and went over the room and to Nomai's bed. 

"Shh…what's wrong," she soothed him as she picked him up and took him to her room.

The little boy just whimpered and snuggled close to her breasts. She smiled and stroked his hair, whispering to the child. She walked around the room so her legs wouldn't get sore. Itachi woke to her whispering and sat up in bed. Sometime during the night, he had taken off his shirt since it was warm in the room. Shizukesa saw him and started laughing quietly at him. His hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was a mess and he was only half awake, which gave him the look of a blind man.

"What's the matter," he asked as he got out of bed.

"Nothing. I think Nomai just had a bad dream, that's all," Shizukesa kissed the top of the child's head.

Itachi smiled and went over to her. He held her softly and watched the boy fall back into a deep sleep. Shizukesa smiled and headed for the bed, Itachi right behind her. She placed the child soflty in the middle as she crawled in next to him. Itachi went over to the other side where he had been sleeping and was on the other side of the child. Shizukesa cuddled close to the small boy to let him know that she was there. The baby yawned and slipped silently into his slumber. Shizukesa smiled, kissed him softly on the head, and fell asleep aswell, but not without stealing a quick kiss from Itachi.

Itachi looked at the scene before him. The girl he was truely in love with was lying next to him with a small child. Itachi had a sudden feeling of perfection. He felt as if this was his future, being with Shizukesa for the rest of his life, and having a child...or more. He smiled and kissed both the small child and her before he went off into his own little world.

* * *

Well...that's chapter 3. I promise you that the next chapter will be more exciting! In its own little way. Anyways...that's just a small little hint towards something, but that's for me to know and you to find out. See ya!

Itachi'sgrl


	4. Let's make love

A/N: ALRIGHT!!! I love my stories and I am glad you do to. Anyways, thanx for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I love Itachi!

* * *

Days had gone by since that night, and for Itachi, it seemed the days seemed to get worst. Almost everyday, his "fiance" was coming over to check on him and see how he was doing. She always wanted to do something with him, but he always came up with an excuse to get to Shizukesa. His "fiance" started getting tired of his running away and went to his father one day and confessed that he never wanted to spend time with her. His father became upset and had an idea to catch Itachi at whatever he was doing, but he had an idea. 

For some reason Itachi always felts as if he was being followed, and he was. Itachi's father had Itachi's best friend, Shisui, follow him where ever he went, without getting caught, and bring back reports. And evertime his father receieved a report, he grew angrier and angrier at Itachi, but he didn't show it around his son. If he was to do anything that really upset him, there would be dyer consequences, and it wouldn't be for Itachi.

* * *

Shizukesa started to worry and worry even more about Itachi. He always was with her no matter what, and he became really clingy. One night, Shizukesa decided to talk to him. 

"Itachi, can I talk to you?" Shizukesa asked as she put Nomai to sleep.

"Sure...now?" he asked as he walked into the childrens' room.

"Let's go to my room," she whispered.

"Alright," he whispered and kissed her on the temple as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They went down the hall and into her room. Itachi walked into the middle of the room as Shizukesa closed the door. She sighed and went over to him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes with such worry shining in hers.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

He took her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"I should be asking you that. Itachi what is going on? You have been coming over almost every night, and you always seem desperate when you find me. I'm worried," she told him.

Itachi sighed and held her tighter. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Itachi...what are you hiding from me?" she whispered against his lips.

"Shizukesa, I love you so much. Please, you have to understand me. My father...my father decided to take something personal into his hands. He has arranged a marriage for me," Itachi whispered near her ear and hid his guilt in her hair.

Shizukesa was silent. She let out a hurt breath and turned away. She went over and sat down on the side of her bed. She looked down at the floor as tears filled her eyes. Itachi let out a sigh of guilt and sat next to her taking her in his arms. She leaned against his body and finally let out her hurt. Tears streamed down her face and onto Itachi. Itachi stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head, and whispering his love to her.

"Why...Why did you hide this from me?" she cried.

"I didn't know how I was going to tell you," he whispered.

"So you thought that it would be ok to keep it quiet, and then I will find out that I can't love you anymore, that I can't see you again, and that you are gone from me forever. How do you think I would feel? I would rather die than live without you," she cried.

Tears filled Itachi's eyes. He held her tighter and kissed her cheek. She tried to stop crying, but the hurt just kept coming back. Itachi laid back with her in his arms and brought her closer to his body. He stroked her hair as she finished crying. Itachi kissed her head and got closer to her then...something came to his mind.

"Shizukesa...let's make love," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you. It's just you and me, please," he said against her lips.

"Itachi," she whispered.

Itachi leaned in and took her lips. He held her softly letting his fingers glide smoothly over her body. Shizukesa was skeptical about it all, but decided that this could be the last chance she would be with him, so why not make it worth while. Her hands went up his arms to his back. Itachi's right hand wondered over her shirt to the end of it. He grabbed the hem and had it glide up her smooth flat stomach. His fingertips brushed her skin making her gasp and pull away from their kiss. She looked down at his traveling hand. Itachi's free hand took her chin and made her look into his eyes. He was excited, yet gental at the same time. He wanted her, but he knew that she needed her personal thought in such a situation.

Shizukesa eyes stared into his and then back down at his hand that rested nicely on her stomach. His middle finger had slipped into her navel making the feeling oh so wonderful. She pushed herself out from underneath him and rested against the headboard and pillows. Itachi smiled and crawled after her. Itachi took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He let his tongue slip into her sweet and innocent cavern. Shizukesa moaned against his lips, savoring the taste of her lover. She took one of his hands and placed it back on her stomach. Itachi pressed his fingertips on her stomach making her stomach sink against his touch. His index finger traveled down the middle of her stomach and fell innocently into her navel. Shizukesa gasped against his lips, leaving his lips and looking back down at his fingertips. Itachi devoured her neck with little kisses making Shizukesa moan at the sensation. His tongue traveled over the side of her neck and across her throat making her groan in satisfaction. Itachi used both of his hands to lift her shirt up farther and over her head. One of her bra straps fell from her shoulder making a clearing for Itachi's lips. He kissed her shoulder softly as his hands went behind her and undid her bra. Her chest rose and fell as he breathed on the tops of her breasts. She had never felt anything so wonderful. The bra became lose around her breasts making her uneasy. Itachi leaned against her whispering words of love and lust in her ear. Shizukesa melted and allowed Itachi to remove her bra.

Itachi looked down as he slowly slipped her bra from her body. They had a bit of a paler tone than the rest of her skin tone, but just as smooth and full as he imagined (talk about pervy). He threw the bra to the side and took her breasts in his hands. She threw her head back at his touch. His hands were cool against the warm skin of her breasts. Itachi leaned in and kissed the tops of her breasts. She gasped and held the back of his head, wanting him to do what he planned. Itachi's tongue traveled over her nipple making it perk. Shizukesa moaned and stroked Itachi's long hair. Itachi took one of her breasts in his mouth making her cry out his name. He started sucking on her nipple when he decided it was the right time to start stripping himself. He pulled up his shirt quickly and for just a few seconds gave Shizukesa enough time to take in what had just happened. He threw the shirt off to the side and was about to finish what he started when Shizukesa placed her hands on his chest. She let her palms glide easily over his skin, and softly over his nipples. He bit his bottom lip and took her in his arms. He pressed her against his body, making her warm breasts press against his skin making him moan. She took his lips and kissed him longingly. Itachi separated from their kiss and laid her down on the bed, her head propped neatly on the pillow. Shizukesa became nervous as Itachi undid her pants. His fingers went in at the waist line taking both her pants and her underwear at once. She was naked beneath him and quite scared. Itachi's hands traveled down her thighs and back up to her pelvic bone. He pressed down hard, massaging them to soothe her.

Shizukesa watched as Itachi eyed her body. She felt a little uneasy, but didn't think anything of it. Itachi's hands went between her thighs to separate her legs some. He then reached for his own pants and stripped himself of the rest of his clothes. They were both naked and eyeing eachother. Shizukesa blushed when her eyes fell on Itachi's penis. Long, smooth, and just plain out perfect. Itachi straddled over her, hovering just inches abover Shizukesa. He kissed her softly on the lips and went back to her breasts. He licked and sucked on the other breast and sent little kisses down her body. His lips stopped just abover her vagina. His hands traveled over her thighs again and opened her legs even more. Shizukesa blushed madly. But Itachi knew what he was doing and gave her a sensation Shizukesa never knew exsisted. His tongue traveled easily between her legs. He licked in places that made her gasp and moan. He kissed and sucked in some places that made her cry out his name. Everything was perfect. Shizukesa grabbed his head and wanted him to do more. She wanted him and she wanted him badly. Itachi moaned against her as her juices emerged. Itachi left her and kissed her body again, but that didn't mean he was too far from her entrance.

Itachi let his fingers play around her area. They ran up and down her. He would rub her clit, making her moan even louder. Itachi sucked on her neck as his fingers toyed with her. He was kissing her jaw line when he sent one finger into her entrance. She screamed in pleasure, but not too loud knowing that they weren't the only ones in the home. Itachi slid his finger out and then slipped two in stretching Shizukesa. She gasped, arching her back at the same time. She pressed against Itachi making him want her. Itachi stopped what he was doing and eyed his lover. He smiled as she tried to regain her breathing. She looked at Itachi with wanting. Her eyes traveld down his body to his member. Itachi smirked and knew exactly what was going through her head. She wanted to give him oral sex too. They situated themselves to where Shizukesa was on her knees on the floor and Itachi was sitting on the bed. Shizukesa stroked Itachi's length, causing him to gasp at her soft, slow touches. Then she started kissing it gently but with a passion. Then the tip of her tongue decided to peek out from her lips and run over his length. Itachi groaned in aggonizing pleasure and tossed his head back. Suddenly, Shizukesa took his member in her mouth and started sucking on it. Itachi cried out her name and watched as she took more and more of him into her mouth. Cum started to slide out of him and into her mouth, but it didn't seem to phase Shizukesa one bit. Finally, she looked up at him when she was done. Flushed and excited she stood and straddled across his lap as he still sat at the side of her bed. Itachi reached down and placed his member at her entrance. Shizukesa looked down and then back at his eyes. He nodded to her to let her know that everything was going to be alright. She let out a shaky breath, letting him know that she was willing.

Itachi took his time and quickly entered his lover. She stifeled a scream but let out a groan of pleasure and pain. Itachi held her softly and laid her back down on the bed. Itachi started with slow thrusts, earning a cry from Shizukesa. Shizukesa started to follow his rhythimc thrust, wanting him to go faster and harder. He followed his lover's plea for more satisfaction. Shizukesa moaned at the new feeling. It went on like that for a while until Itachi finally came. They both gasped for breath as Itachi took himself from her. They held on to eachother and covered themselves under the covers.

* * *

Itachi's fingers ran through Shizukesa's hair as they laid there, side by side in her bed. Shizukesa was nesteled close to Itachi, loving his soft skin and warmth. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Itachi smiled too, leaned in, and took her lips. Then...a sudden idea came to Itachi.

"Hey Shizukesa, I have an idea," he smiled and propped himself up on his elbows.

"And what would that be?" she asked him following him as she laid herself across his body.

"Let's run away...tomorrow night. You and me. We can go and find a village just for us. We will be happy: get married and have a family. We don't need to worry about any of this. It'll just be you and me and our future," he smiled as he held her tight.

Shizukesa smiled and kissed his chest.

"I think that's a good idea...but...Nomai," she whispered.

"We'll bring him with us. He'll be our first child," Itachi laughed and pulled Shizukesa further up his body to catch her lips.

"Mmm. Yeah...tomorrow night. Where will we meet?" she asked.

"There is a small alley by the gate. No one is posted there for guard. It will be an easy get away from there," he smiled.

"Alright. Tomorrow at midnight then," Shizukesa smiled.

"Yeah. Hey I want to give you something," Itachi smiled.

"What is it?" Shizukesa sat up, exposing her breasts to him yet again.

"Here...take my necklace (just to let you know...I gave him this myself, but he originally has like a gold chain on with a Uchiha fan charm on it. He doesn't have it at all in the series...I just thought it would be good in this story.)" he reached behind him and undid a golden necklace that he had on.

He took it off and put it around Shizukesa's neck. The charm laid perfectly between her breasts, shining against the moon light that shined in the room. She kissed him passionately and laid down next to him. He laid back down, taking Shizukesa in his arms again. They were soon asleep, which meant it was an easy get away for a certain sneak for a certain person. Which also means trouble for our wonderful couple.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4. I told you it starts getting better!!!! Yeah! Hope you liked and I will be waiting for my reviews! Love you all!

Itachi'sgrl (Kath is the name)


	5. Is this Goodbye?

A/N: Well...this story is coming along a lot faster than I thought. Thanx for all of your reviews! Alright...let the action begin!

Disclaimer: Damn it...I don't own Naruto...that includes my husband..WHICH I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT!

* * *

Shisui went through the darkness in silence. He came upon Itachi's house and went in through the back. He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep...except for Itachi's father. 

"So...what do did you find out," Itachi's father's hoarse whisper came through the night.

"Sir...Itachi is seeing her frequently," Shisui studdered.

"I understand that much...what happened tonight?" his eyebrow raised.

Shisui swallowed hard. He didn't feel comfortable spying on his best friend, but...oders are orders.

"He...He had sex with her tonight, sir," Shisui swallowed.

Itachi's father's eyes widened with anger, and he looked away. He eyed Itachi's closed door. Then he glared back at Shisui and smirked.

"Thank you Shisui...and I have one more question," he looked at Shisui with a scary death smirk on his face.

"Y...yes sir," Shisui asked calmly.

"Will you do me one more favor?" he smiled.

"Of course sir," Shisui stood straighter.

"I want you to go through the ANBU and choose some of the ninjas there that are...slacking. I want you to put Shizukesa number one on the list and I want you to give them a fraud mission," Itachi's father said.

"Yes sir...but why should Shizukesa be on the list? She's one of the best that we have, sir. She's not slacking at all, sir," Shisui questioned.

"Just do it...and as for the mission. Send them a ways away and I want you and two others to...eliminate them..." Itachi's father said intently.

"Kill our own men? But why sir?" Shisui asked with fear.

"Well...I don't want anyone to get suspicious about Shizukesa being killed on her own. I want it to seem like a real mission that went wrong...and I think it will be a big help to the ANBU to rid them of the weak. And it will be a big help to my son's future if that slut was gone forever out of his life," Itachi's father explained to Shisui.

Shisui was extremely uneasy now. He didn't want to do it. He was about to protest when Itachi's father interrupted.

"And I want you personally to kill Shizukesa. And if you don't do this...I will rat _you_ out. I will make it seem like this entire skeem (I'm sure if that is how it is spelled) was all _your_ idea. I am just that good," Itachi's father smirked.

Shisui looked away in defeat. He nodded his agreement and left the house. Itachi's father sat where he was and smirked at his plan.

"Soon...everything will be perfect. Just as it should be," he smiled and went off to bed.

* * *

"Shizukesa, Poina, Ritrona, Maono, and Patonai. You will be taking a wagon of exploding tags to the Rain village. You will leave today," Surai handed Shizuesa and the rest their pass to go into the village when they...arrived. 

"Hai!" they nodded and went to leave.

Itachi was going up the small amounts of steps to the ANBU building with Shisui. Shizukesa was coming out when he saw her. He smiled and took her aside letting Shisui go on...but he stopped and watched Itachi and eyed Shizukesa with scared eyes. Shizukesa smiled at Itachi and they kissed each other longingly.

"Remember...tonight at midnight," Itachi whispered in her hair.

Shizukesa smiled and kissed his neck.

"I know," she smiled and left.

Shisui watched as she rounded up the rest of the group and took the wagon that would never make it to the village. He watched as the mission left...and would never be accomplished. He turned away as Itachi walked past him and went inside. Shisui looked at the back of Itaachi's head and knew that this would basically murder him inside. He sighed and stayed quiet.

"Hey...what's the matter with you Shisui?" Itachi asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing...I'm just not feeling to well," was all he said.

"Well you need to feel better because you have a mission tonight with...Surai and Nointo," Itachi smiled and handed his best friend his mission slip.

"Yeah..." was all he said.

"Hmm...it seems like I have a lone mission. I guess I'll see you around," Itachi waved and left.

Shisui watched his best friend go on and turned to Surai. Surai smirked and nodded. He left to gather the other one. Shisui felt like he was about to puke, but he swallowed that feeling and followed Surai to get the other.

* * *

"Can we take a break Shizukesa? We have been at it for hours and this wagon is heavy even though we are just carrying tags," Maono wiped sweat from his forehead. 

Shizukesa slowly lowered the handle to the wagon with Maono. She too wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around. She ordered everyone to take a break.The sun was setting and the forest was getting dark.

"We seem to be behind in our schedule. I just don't remember this area. I've traveled to the Rain before..but this doesn't seem familiar," Shizukesa looked down at the map and then the area around her.

She gave a puzzled look to the map again when she heard something in the distance. She looked up suddenly in the direction it was coming from.

"What is it Shizukesa?" Ritrona asked.

"There's some one out here. And I don't like their chakra..." Shizukesa narrowed her eyes.

Suddenly...

"Guh!" she was sliced right under her left eye by a speeding kunai.

Everyone was on alert, but couldn't find where the kunai came from. Shizukesa looked around with her good eye. She saw one black figure come from the right of her. It was coming at an amazing speed. She reached for her kunais and shuriquens and readied herself for a fight.

Three bodies, men to be exact, came from different directions to attack the group. Blood splattered all over the ground and onto the trees. Two of the group were killed within minutes, taken from above and surprise. Shizukesa, Patonai, and Maono were the only one's left.

Patonai went for the largest one there. He charged at his full speed and was able to slice the opponent along the ribs, but was killed when the intruder thrusted his kunai into his back, piercing his heart.

Maono went to go after the one that seemed to chase Shizukesa, but was blocked by the other two. He pulled out multiple kunais and tagged them with exploding tags. He through them at the two, but only taking down one. The largest out of the two fell and Maono thought he could get to Shizukesa, but he was caught from behind and sliced at the throat. Shizukesa was on her own.

She was terribly wounded. She had two kunai's portruding from her sides. She had three in each of her legs. She stumbled back as the two advanced on her. One seemed a little hesitant, but the other was all in for the kill. Shizukesa glared at them both and went to charge the hesitant one, but was shoved back into the wagon. She went to stand but was taken by the same one that pushed her. He held her against the wagon and sent two kunais through her shoulders and into the wagon for no escape. Blood ran down her entire body. She looked up at the hesitant one with scared eyes as tears of blood ran down her cheeks. The second one pulled off his black mask and Shizueksa recognized him as Nointo. He had a large evil smile across his face.Shizukesa looked at him in shock and then at the other person in front of her. He pulled off his mask too...and Shisui stood before her with a regretful look on his face.

"Shisui..." she gasped.

"Go ahead and get this over with," Nointo smiled and walked off leaving Surai's body behind.

"Shisui..." she tried to get through to him again.

Shisui could hear the fear in her voice. He knew what was on her mind...or who was on her mind.

"I'm sorry Shizukesa, but orders are orders," Shisui attached an exploding note to his kunai.

"Orders!? To kill your own men!? Orders from who!? What kind of demented person are you gettnig orders from?!" she screamed.

"That I can't give out...good-bye Shizu," Shisui sighed and lodged the kunai into the wagon.

"No! Shisui please!" she begged.

Shisui just walked off and pulled out another kunai from his bag. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Shizukesa struggled desperately to free herself from the situation she was in. Before he finished her off he mouthed 'sorry' to her and threw the kunai into the one he had attatched to the explosives.

"NO!" Shizukesa screamed.

The kunai struck the exploding tag, causing the entire wagon to explode...with Shizukesa still there.

* * *

Itachi looked towards the east and saw a small cloud of smoke in the distance. He shrugged it off and went back to his mission. He sat on the top of a building that was his post at the Waterfall village again. He eyed the people there as they stuck to their own business. Itachi smiled when he saw a girl who looked a little like Shizukesa. He was nervous about their plan to run away, but stuck to it. He was going to go home like usual, pack a few things, and meet Shizukesa at the alley with Nomai. Itachi chuckled when he remember the little two year old. Everytime he went over to visit Shizukesa, Nomai always wanted him to play or pick him up...as if he was his father. The sun was falling deeper and deeper to his left. He sighed and went down to the ground. He stretched and went to the gate to leave. 

Upon his return, Itachi went back to the ANBU head quarters. He signed back in to show that he made it home. He found Shisui back along with Nointo, but not Surai. He shrugged that off and looked at Shizukesa's group. None of them had come back.

**_The Rain's a long way from here. It may take a little longer to get back. I just hope she get's back soon._**

Itachi looked at the clock and saw it was thirty minutes after 10. He sighed and went back to his house. He packed the few things he wanted and hid it under his bed until later. He went into the kitchen and sat down silently next to Sasuke to eat dinner.

"How was your mission niisan?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine...kind of boring," Itachi said simply.

Itachi looked at his father to see if he had anything to say...because he normally did. He just ate in silence, never once looking at Itachi. Itachi shrugged it off and ate his dinner in silence as well. He looked at Sasuke to see that he was in a good mood. Itachi smiled and rubbed Sasuke on the head, recieving a glare from his little brother because he hated that. Itachi just kept smiling. He was going to miss Sasuke. At the end of their dinner, Itachi's father just shot from the dining room and into the bedroom. His family looked at him oddly, but went back to their business.

"Niisan...can you train with me tomorrow," Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Sorry Sasuke...but I have something to do," Itachi sighed and patted Sasuke's head.

"Hmph...you say that all the time," Sasuke pouted.

"Hn. Maybe some other time," Itachi smiled and left to go to his room.

It was fifteen after 11 when Itachi grabbed his stuff from under his bed. He looked out the window and decided it was time to head to the alley. He went out the window and headed out of the village, never looking back.

* * *

Itachi stood in the alley for a long time. He looked up towards the moon. It was sinking behind a building in front of him. Itachi knew very well that it was past midnight. He sighed and went over to the orphanage. 

**_Maybe she was tired when she got back and took a nap...women._**

Itachi walked up the stairs to the orphanage and knocked on the door. He felt stupid calling on them at this time of hour. Honai opened the door slowly, still half asleep.

"Itachi-san? What are you doing here so late? It's past midnight..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Honai-san, but I was wondering, is Shizukesa home?" he whispered.

"No...she didn't come back from her mission. Why is something wrong?" Honai asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. But thank you anyways," Itachi bowed and left.

Honai bowed and closed the door as he turned his back on her. Itachi thought, what could have held her back? All she had to do was drop off some tags, no big deal. She should have been home. He thought of all kinds of options as to why she never came home. He couldn't think of a good one. He shrugged and went back home. He snuck back quietly into his room and went to bed. But the next day...he was going to find something he never dreamed would ever cross his path.

* * *

Cough-cough. Wheeze...wheeze. Shizukesa clung to life as it lingered at her fingertips. She grasped at the dirt, hoping that it would never come over her, creating her grave. Her gaze was becoming blurry as the day soon filled the sky. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her body, but she could feel life slip from her fingertips, yet she grasped even tighter to it, never letting it go. After a few minutes of fighting she saw black figures crawl slowly into her blurred vision. She became frightened, but there was nothing she could do. She wanted to die already, but they soothed her. They stroked her hair and her skin. One of them tried to heal her wounds. She felt relief but she still couldn't hold on much longer. Then she was suddenly taken from the floor. She moaned in agonizing pain and gasped for breath. The medical nin of the group placed a hand on her forehead, creating a cool sensation in her mind causing her to go unconcious.

* * *

"I can feel a powerful chakra coming from here...but it seems to be fading," a stranger's voice spoke to his group. 

"Could they be dying? Will we be too late," one answered.

"They could be, but I believe that they are holding on...and holding on tight. That's how powerful they are. That's why we need them as our leader," the stranger spoke.

"What makes you think they will join us," another spoke.

"They won't have a word in it. We will just take them from their predicament. And if they are holding on this much to live, I think they will appreciate us when we give them life," the original smirked.

"Whatever you say," one shrugged.

They fell upon the death sight. Bodies laid dead everywhere. They couldn't pin point which one was the one still alive. They wondered over towards the wagon debris and found who they were looking for. Blood devoured her body from missing areas of flesh. Burns covered her arms and legs. One side of her face had a huge gash fall from the top of her head all the way down to her neck. Two large stab wounds bled freely on her shoulders. They heard her gasping desperately for air and watched as she gripped the earth desperately. They smirked and approached their prey. They could sense her fear and did everything to reassure her that they were good people. She gave in and then became unconsious. One of the strangers noticed a golden necklace around her neck. He knew that if that stayed on her then it would bring back memories, and they couldn't have that for their plan.They looked at each other and agreed that she was the one. One of them quickly snatched off her necklace and threw it into the dirt. They left back to their hide-out hoping that everything would be perfect.

* * *

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama," Itachi bowed before the third. 

It was a dark and stormy day. It had been raining since late that morning.

"Hello Itachi-san," he said simply.

"You called upon me?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I was wondering how was Shizukesa? She didn't return home last night. I'm sure you already knew that," the third looked up at him.

"Yes sir. I'm pretty sure she's alright. Maybe she didn't feel like coming home so late at night and stayed over at the Rain," Itachi answered.

"Mmm. Itachi...do you happen to know what time it is?" the third asked.

"Yes sir. It's five after one," Itachi said simply.

"So it is, five after one...in the afternoon," the hokage eyed Itachi.

"Are you trying to say something sir?" Itachi asked.

"Aren't you kind of suspicious as to why her nor anyone from her group has returned home from a mission that should have only taken half a day to accomplish?" the hokage asked.

"Do you think something could have happened to them?" Itachi asked.

"I was just thinking," the hokage placed his pipe in his mouth.

"I doubt that. Shizukesa is one of our best and the other's are very good ninjas as well," Itachi said simply.

"HOKAGE SAMA!" a young jounin came scurrying into the office.

"What is is?" the third stood abruptly.

"Some of our ANBU...have been found dead! On a path that lead to the ocean sir," the jounin panted.

Itachi's heart dropped. He looked towards the hokage who bowed his head. Itachi shook his head in disbelief, but...he had to find out for himself. He ran out of the door and out towards the gate. He ran endlessly through the rain. He slipped in mud, but got up quickly to keep going. He ran down the path and finally came to the spot where everyone was standing around the massacre. Bodies were being lined up in front of some fellow ANBU ninjas. Itachi saw, Poina, Ritrona, Maono, and Patonai laid there lifeless and pale before Itachi. Itachi too became pale. He looked up and saw two ANBU carry the last body over to the row. Itachi's eyes filled with tears. Finally the placed the body next to the others, but...it had on a black mask. Itachi held back his tears and squawted next to the fifth body. He took off the mask and saw Surai's pale face.

"What the hell?!" he stood suddenly.

"Where is Shizukesa?!" he ordered.

"We don't know Itachi. These were the only bodies here. But...wasn't Surai on a different mission from the rest of them," the other asked.

Itachi thought, but he couldn't really focus. Where was Shizueksa? He stepped over the bodies and went towards the debris of wagon. He looked around desperately for a clue as to where she was. He lifted a large piece of wagon and threw it to the side and his eyes fell on something he knew oh so very well. He fell to his knees and slowly picked up...his gold necklace. Tears once again came to his eyes. She was gone. He started breathing heavily trying hard not to let the tears fall. He shook his head not wanting to believe that she was gone from him forever. He looked around for a clue to see if she was dead or alive, but nothing seemed to help. The rain kept coming down, making the ground even more mucky than before. He went to stand, but slipped in the mud. He fell and hit something hard under his elbow. He sat up and picked up what he fell on. A kunai covered in blood chinked under the rain, but that's not what bothered him. On the handle were the ribbons of the Uchiha clan. Something only Uchiha's held on them, and then his thoughts went back to Surai's body. Everything seemed to fall into place. His anger grew, but he wasn't going to show it...not now at least.

* * *

That's chapter 4...I'm trying REALLY HARD to make these longer...but it just doesn't seem to want to work. I will try harder!

Love you all

Itachi'sgrl (Kath)


	6. Life starts ending

A/N: Hey! What's kicken! Woo Hoo! I love this story. It's starting to come out pretty good! I love you all who read and review!!! Thank you bunches!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto and all the shiznitiest people there...darn!

* * *

Itachi returned back to Konoha. He walked back into the village in silence, holding on tight to the gold necklace he had given the one girl he loved the most. He walked on to the orphanage to inform the landlady of the loss. He also wanted to let Nomai know that mommy wouldn't be coming back, but he didn't have the heart. 

"Hello Itachi-san. Oh my...why do you look so upset?" Honai asked.

"Hello Honai-san. I have come to bring bad news...extremely bad news," Itachi whispered.

"What's the matter?" she asked calmly.

"...Shizukesa...won't be returning home," he stuttered.

Honai was silent. Itachi looked into her eyes and saw tears form and slowly fall down her cheeks.

"I took care of her since she was a newborn...oh. Oh no...Nomai," she looked back over her shoulder and saw the two year old wander after his two room mates.

Nomai was laughing as he played with the other orphans.

"If you could some how let him know Honai...that would be great. I haven't the heart to tell him," Itachi whispered and bowed.

"I will. Thank you Itachi-san...Itachi, you loved my Shizukesa didn't you?" Honai asked.

Itachi stood still and quiet. He looked away and then back again. All he could do was nod since tears swarmed his eyes. Honai put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"She loved you more than anything in this world Itachi. I'm sure she thought about you before she went," Honai said and went back inside.

Itachi stood there, staring at the door as the tears came down rapidly. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as he walked back towards his village. He was just about to enter his village when Taki and Usabara were walking near the entrance and Taki called on him.

"Oi! Itachi!" she smiled as she waved him down.

Usabara just stood away, eyeing Itachi with nothing but hate. Itachi noticed, but paid no mind to his expression. He turned his attention to Taki.

"Hey!...Why do you look so down? What you haven't seen Shizukesa yet haven't you? That's why you look so down," Taki smiled.

"No...I haven't, and I won't be able to see her again," Itachi said softly.

He knew that Taki didn't know yet, so he didn't take her words offensively. But...it still hurt inside, knowing that Shizukesa is gone.

"Why do you say that? She'll be back soon," Taki gave him a puzzled look.

"Taki...Shizukesa was killed last night," Itachi said sadly.

Take went pale and staggered. She backed away and looked at Usabara with fear in her eyes. He gave her a puzzled look and started towards her.

"What's wrong?" Usabara asked.

"Shizu...Shizu's dead," she staggered.

Usabara stared at Itachi with anger and hurt in his eyes. Itachi looked away, which was a bad thing to do. Usabara nailed him right in the jaw.

"What the hell did you do?!" Usabara yelled.

Itachi wiped the blood away from his lips and looked at Usabara with anger in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything," Itachi said dangerously.

"Exactly. I thought you loved her, but yet you couldn't keep her alive! I should kill you right now. I loved her! I loved her more than you! I could have saved her! God dammit!" Usabara charged at Itachi.

Itachi stood his ground and took the impact. They fell to the cobblestoned ground, blood spilling from the back of Itachi's head. Taki screamed for them to stop, but Usabara was hurt and he wanted Itachi to know it. Itachi fought back, harder, more intent. It wasn't his fault that Shizukesa died. He had know idea that anything would happen to her. He was somewhere else, away from her, hurting, knowing that he couldn't be with her to make sure she was ok. Suddenly, they were both jerked apart. Itachi's dad had him by the neck and Taki struggled to keep Usabara under control.

"Let..go of me! I'm going to kill him!" Usabara screamed.

"Go ahead and try! I'm already dying inside," Itachi gagged as his father's grip grew tighter on his neck.

"That's enough!" Itachi's father strengthed his grip, cutting Itachi off of air.

"Let...Go of me!" Itachi yelled and released himself of his father's grip and ran.

"Itachi! Itachi get back here now!!!" his father called after him, but Itachi didn't stop.

He ran to the river and ran into the water about knee deep. Anger built up inside as the thought of him being blamed for his girlfriend's death. He loved her more than his own life. Why...why was he being blamed?

"WHY!?" Itachi screamed into the night.

He placed his hands on his face and fell to his knees. He cried like never before.

* * *

Shisui was on the other side of the village wall when he heard Itachi coming. He peeked over the side and saw how depressed he was. Shisui sighed and opened his shirt. On his chest was a deep gash that Shizukesa had caused the night they were fighting. He closed his shirt as his best friend slowly came to the gate. Then he heard Itachi's name being called and noticed that he had stopped. He spoke to a girl and then suddenly another boy came up. Suddenly the boy took Itachi off guard and punched him dead in the jaw. A sudden fight took place, but Shisui just stood behind the wall. He didn't want to get mixed up in anything again. 

"Shisui," a firm voice called out.

Shisui turned suddenly and saw Itachi's father walking towards him...with a smile? Shisui knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Way to go boy. Now all we have to do is give Itachi time. Hey...what's going on? Is that Itachi?" Itachi's father looked towards the brawl.

"Sir please, don't congratulate me on what I did," Shisui whispered.

Itachi's father didn't listen. He was fuming to the fact that Itachi was wasting his energy over "that girl". He walked away from Shisui and went over to the fight, taking Itachi by the neck. Shisui never did appreciate how Itachi's father treated him. He turned away and leaned against the wall. He sighed once again.

"Itachi! Itachi get back here now!!!" Shisui heard Itachi's father call out.

He peeked over the wall again and watched as Itachi ran to the river. Itachi's father stormed into the village, raging about how stupid Itachi was. Shisui waited for the girl and the other guy to leave. When they were a good distance away, he went out after Itachi. The night started to creep in after such a hard day. It was a cool night, new moon, and the fire flies were glowing vibrent greens and yellows here and there. Shisui walked up the bank and saw Itachi crying in the river. Shisui looked away, but then turned back to his friend. He had to tell him the truth.

Shisui walked slowly into the cold water and stopped right behind Itachi.

"Shisui...did you hear the news," Itachi whispered, glaring to the other bank.

"Yes...I'm sorry Itachi," Shisui whispered softly.

"Don't be...it's not like you killed her or anything," Itachi tried to stay calm, acting as if he didn't know.

"Yeah...Itachi, I want to tell you something about Shizukesa's death," Shisui became nervous, shaking uncontrolably.

Itachi stood slowly and looked over his shoulder at his best friend.

"What...tell me. I'm desperate," Itachi said.

"Itachi...please forgive me, but...I killed her," Shisui said, scared.

Itachi just stared at his friend. Shisui looked at his friend, and then became terrified when Itachi's crimson Sharingan bled onto his dark eyes.

"You...You killed my girlfriend? The one I loved most than anything else in this world? You...my best friend, murdered her..." Itachi stuttered with anger.

"Itachi...please you have to understand..." Shisui put his hands up to try and calm Itachi.

"Understand...UNDERSTAND WHAT?! You killed her that's all that's their to understand," Itachi said just before he took Shisui by the throat.

"Itachi...guh...listen to...me...I didn't want to...guh...guh...you're father told me too..." Shisui gasped for breath as Itachi's grip tightened.

The rage inside Itachi grew even more insane. He shoved his friend over and into the water. Itachi submerged him under.

"AND YOU LISTENED TO HIM?! Knowing damn well that you were going to kill the girl I loved," Itachi yelled and surfaced Shisui.

"GUH! ITACHI PLEASE!...I had no choice!" Shisui begged.

"SHUT UP! Don't tell me you had a choice!" Itachi submerged Shisui again.

Bubbles surfaced as Shisui tried to regain his breath, but Itachi...wasn't forgiving anything. Itachi held him down until there were no bubbles left to release. Itachi's anger got the better of him. Suddenly he noticed what he had just done. He withdrew his hand from the water and looked at it with scared eyes. Shisui's lifeless body remained submerged. Itachi stood and staggered over to the bank. He fell to his knees and vomitted over his actions. Suddenly Itachi's eyes started burning.

"Ahh! Guh! What the..." Itachi cried out in pain.

**_The Mangekyou..._**

Itachi stood and ran. He ran home.

* * *

"Niisan! Niisan! Come on you said you would help me train today!" Sasuke smiled. 

"Not now Sasuke..." Itachi walked past his little brother.

"Hmph...you're no fun," Sauske pouted and walked into his bedroom.

Itachi ran into his bedroom and locked himself in. He plopped onto his bed and grabbed his pillow. He closed his eyes to think about what he had just done. He wanted to rethink what Shisui had just told him. His own father wanted Shizukesa dead? What did she do wrong? Questions ran through his head, and not one was ever answered.

"Itachi," a quiet voice called.

Itachi jumped, but knew it was his mother.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah...I'm just tired, that's all," Itachi said.

"Alright..."

When Itachi heard his mother walk away, he put his head on his pillow and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Short I know...I'm sorry. I try and keep the suspense going. I try to make things work out to make it all fit, but I don't want to drag the chapter. So...I hope you liked! Please review!

Itachi'sgrl (Kath)


	7. Moon Village

A/N: Ok so…I posted some chapters up here about…meh..3 years ago. I got one comment that, after I re-read the story…those chapters did sound dumb. It was a twist I was wanting to try but…completely and utterly didn't work. SO! Those chapters are gone…and hopefully…maybe…what popped into my head will actually not be dumb. .…hopefully.

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?" a faint horse whisper came to her ear.

"I don't see why not…look at her…she needs us…" another one came from at her feet.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts…let's just get this over with"

Shizukesa's eyes desperately opened slowly. She soon regretted it, shutting them close tight as her sight was flooded by a bright white light. She saw nothing or no one. She figured she was dead, why else would there be a bright light in front of her.

Dead or not, she felt her heart ache…she knew she would be soon…

"Please….don't…" she pleaded in a desperate whisper.

Whoever was around her, shifted…she heard the clothing shuffle and brush against what seemed like a table.

"Don't what?" one asked her.

"I don't want to die…not yet…" she said to them.

"We…we're not going to kill you…" he assured her, placing a hand on hers.

She cringed slightly, the pinches and singeing pains that ran through her nerves at his touch made her hiss softly in pain. The man removed his hand from hers. She heard him reach for something over her head. It was only a moment that she felt a mask over her nose and her mouth.

"Just relax…rest…we'll take care of everything," she heard him whisper…as it grew farther and farther away.

She felt her eyes roll under her lids before she was once again unconscious.

* * *

Birds sang all around. The sun was high, not a cloud in the pale blue sky to hide it. A small group of young men and women sat or stood, conversing with one another on the roof tops They laughed and talked about their missions, about experiences and what some of the people they would run into.

A young woman who looked to be about the age of 25 walked the streets. Her long onyx hair moved behind her as the breeze brushed by her. Her skin was a soft bronze color. She wore a robe that looked much like a tanktop, the color a dark blue. Her shorts were white, rimmed with silver, a silver sash wrapped around her waist and trailed at her side, flowing side to side as she walked along the street.

She had a thick black bandana that she had wrapped around her eyes. She didn't need sight to know that those along the streets were smiling and bowing to her. She returned the favor gratefully, bowing to them as well, smiling and waving to those who waved to her.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her rather quickly, afraid that if they didn't catch her in time, she would disappear. So she stopped and waited for them to catch up to her.

"Tsukikage," he bowed. "The troop has returned. They are on the roof of the council building now."

His report made a small smile crawl on her lips. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Yourai."

"Hai!" he bowed again and left her.

She gave a soft sigh. She ran at a decent pace, not too fast, but not too slow. She jumped up onto a windowsill of the building in front of her. She pushed off at an angle to find herself on the rooftop of a building across from it but more to the right. She stood up straight and bounded easily over the rooftops of the village, heading to the council building.

"Hey…I'm not sure if you saw them on the way in, but there were two guys…I think they were guys, in some kind of….black coats heading this way," a young man had said to the group he was in.

The heat of the sun was beginning to come down on them. Most of them started to wipe their foreheads or fan themselves.

"So?"one of the girls said as she pulled her hair back.

"I'll be honest….they didn't look friendly. In fact, I really didn't like their aura…" the young man said.

"Tzebai, has anyone told you…you worry too much," another guy asked, smiling as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…but I'm serious," Tzebai warned them.

"They're probably going to the Mountain village…they're always causing some kind of trouble. That's why we're always over there. Besides, we're a new village…what would they want with us?," another female asked.

Tzebai sighed in defeat, just in time as the tsukikage had just landed right in front of their group.

"Afternoon ladies and gentlemen," she said softly with a very faint smile.

They all stood upright and bowed, but she simply waved her hand to dismiss their formality.

"Let's go inside…it's getting rather warm outside," she said to them, leading them off of the roof and onto the balcony to her office.

They followed close behind, keeping their stance at attention and silent.

"So…how did the mission go? Well I hope…no troubles as you all seem rather relaxed to sun bathe," she smiled as she sat down behind her desk.

"It was rather smooth Tsuikikage," the tallest of the group spoke for them.

"Good…what have you learned then? I'm sure they've told you something about what had happened," she continued questioning them.

"Well…according to one ninja at the Sand…their kage was attacked by some missing nin. We didn't get a name, but he mentioned the Akatsuki. It's apparently a formation of missing nin and they are collecting something. Apparently their kage possessed it but…it's not an object that's….how can we put it…outside of the body."

The tsukikage raised a brow, lifting her bandana slightly. "What do you mean?"

"They call it a…jinjuriky(yes…my spelling is awful)…"

"I see…" she combed her fingers through her hair and stood slowly, walking around the desk and sitting on its edge at the front.

"I need you all to be on your highest alert then," she ordered. "I want you all on a post, at all times in this village. Do it in shifts so you may all rest when needed…but never lose focus. This is highly important."

"Hai!" they agreed, though they were clueless as to why their security positions were heightened.

"You're dismissed," she said to them.

They all left, murmuring to themselves…all…but Tzebai.

"Still here Tzebai?" she asked, staring at the spot where they all just stood.

"Hai…yes ma'am. Uhm…I noticed two…rather odd men coming towards this direction. They didn't seem in a hurry but…they seemed dangerous. Do you think…they could be a part of that group?" he asked her.

"We can't take our chances…how far were they when you saw them?"

"Two days distance…I'm not sure if they traveled at night but that's when I saw them last. Why is this so important?" he asked her.

"I don't have time to explain. I need you go to…gather more men and women and have this village surrounded the best you can along with more patrolling the streets…now…" she ordered.

"Hai…" and he left.

She sighed, rubbing at her forehead.

_And today was so nice…_-sigh- _You should probably warn him Shizukesa._


	8. Blood Shed

A/N: Ok so…I posted some chapters up here about…meh..3 years ago. I got one comment that, after I re-read the story…those chapters did sound dumb. It was a twist I was wanting to try but…completely and utterly didn't work. SO! Those chapters are gone…and hopefully…maybe…what popped into my head will actually not be dumb. .…hopefully.

* * *

It had been three days…three days since she had been gone. Three days he's suffered the loss and heart ache of losing the one he held so near to him. It had also been three days…since he had murdered his best friend.

Every day he walked through the streets, listening in on the whispers and murmurs of how Shisui had died. Many claimed suicide…other's thought it was an accident, but there were a few…who felt murder was the reason.

Itachi had become very quiet the past few days, keeping to himself. He would often shut himself in his room…and not come out. Often he would act as if no one else were in his house, which often resulted in a slap from his father; which he would take….yet completely ignore.

His mother became worried…she had never seen her son so depressed in her life. There would be nights when she would argue with her husband over Itachi's condition. She blamed him for everything. She would be silenced though by his yells of how he knew what was best for the family and how she should stick to what she did best…which was cleaning the house and tending to the children. She shouldn't be worried about anything else.

Sasuke knew very well that there was something wrong with his brother. His brother would often ignore him, brushing past him when he asked to play or needed help with training. What he noticed most though…was Itachi hardly ever stayed in the village for long.

Itachi sat up in bed slowly, his hair a mess from the lack of sleep and his fight with the sheets. He rarely slept anymore from the amount of anger that he had still inside him. He was still living in the same house with the man responsible for the death of Shizukesa. He constantly tossed and turned, grinding his teeth together and fighting back the tears that would sneak lose from under his lids.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away any evidence of his dreams from last night. He stood and went to the dresser that held his mirror. He bent over, resting his hands on the edge as he stared into his blank black eyes. The rings beneath them were darker than ever and his skin seemed so much paler. If anything…he himself looked dead.

He sighed as he looked down for his brush and combed out the tangles in his hair. He grabbed his hair tie and pulled back his hair into the low ponytail he always had. The shorter hairs fell out, sliding down along the side of his face.

He then got dressed into his ANBU uniform. He put his mask on and pulled it to the side, letting it rest against the side of his head. He walked out of his room and headed into the kitchen.

He heard a door behind him open and Sasuke ran out of his room, coming up fast behind his brother.

"Morning Niisan!" Sasuke smiled to him.

"Mornin…" Itachi mumbled softly, not looking at his brother.

Sasuke's smile faded and he too looked solemn like his brother.

"Morning dears," his mother said to them as both he and Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke bounded to the table as Itachi walked by it and out of the door without a word.

Itachi's mother sighed as she looked down at Sasuke who went to slide out of his seat to follow Itachi. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back onto his chair softly. He sat there rather upset as mother served his breakfast.

* * *

Itachi walked through the streets as usual. His hands were deep in his pockets, balled tightly into fists as he completely ignored everyone that walked past him. He saw his father heading towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes didn't falter at all, staying focused straight ahead. Apparently his father had said something to him that he obviously had completely ignored.

His father reached out and grabbed Itachi's arm firmly; which caused Itachi to whip his arm free of his grip within a second. Itachi's eyes glared at his father's before he turned away and went to his ANBU headquarters.

Itachi sat at a table, his chair leaned back and his feet up on a table as he sat quietly, waiting for his mission to get to him. All the while, his head ran with thoughts. His fellow ninjas eyed him, whispering to amongst each other about how he had been lately. They knew of him and Shizukesa and what had happened to her, but for him to lose his best friend too…they knew he was hurting. So they thought.

Finally, his mission had come in. The paper hung over his eyes, which he took as he looked up at the one who was giving him the paper. He saw it was Nointo. His heart dropped and his anger burned even harder inside of him.

He came up off his seat in less than a second and had socked Nointo clear in the jaw, throwing him back into a table which had crumbled under his weight. The papers that held everyone else's missions and flown into the air and around the room.

Everyone watched in shock…but no one more than Nointo. Itachi reached down and grabbed the front of his vest, pulling him up to his face.

"You're going to regret it…" he growled deep in his throat as his eyes held nothing but death.

Nointo stared into his eyes before Itachi threw him back onto the floor, stepping over him and out of the building. He had completely disappeared for the rest of the day, keeping to himself deep within the forest.

* * *

The night had come and no one had seen Itachi all day. His mother became worried, along with Sasuke. His father…obviously was furious.

It was now midnight, and still, Itachi had not come home. The entire Uchiha village had gone to sleep...permanently. There were only lights burning in the Itachi's home. Sasuke was forced into bed at around 9:30. Itachi's mother was pacing slightly in the kitchen as his father sat at the table, his arms crossed…fuming.

"Where the hell can he be?" his father growled.

It was about half an hour after that that they heard footsteps outside the door. The door slid open slowly as Itachi finally stepped through the door. He stood in the darkest part of the house, keeping out of the light of the kitchen.

He heard his mother sigh in relief as she let go of her apron. What quirked his brow was the sound of the chair crashing the floor as he father came around the table.

"Where the hell have you been boy?! You had training with me today let alone having a dinner with your future…" he was silenced as Itachi's katana slid right through his torso.

"Don't…say it…My future wife is dead…because of you…" Itachi said darkly.

He stepped forward, having his father by the neck, coming into the light. He was covered in blood, his eyes shining with the Mangekyou. He twisted the katana in his father before he pulled it out swiftly, letting his body fall to the floor.

He then eyed his mother as she backed away from him.

"Itachi…whuh…why?" she whispered, shaking as she held herself up against the table.

"You…you let him do it…You let him take away my future instead of standing up for me…just once," tears slipped down his cheek as he advanced on his mother.

"I tried! He would never listen…" she cried herself.

Itachi didn't want to hear anymore. In two simple moves he had cut down his mother, looking away as he did. He tried hard not to cry…even though she loved him…she still let it happen. She wouldn't stand up for him just once to make a difference.

"Itachi…."

Itachi looked and saw a wide eyed, frightened Sasuke standing at the end of the hall. They stared at each other for a while before Itachi turned suddenly and walked out the door, leaving Sasuke in the dark. He had made it halfway down the street, towards the entrance when his little brother came out, screaming at him.

They argued for a moment before he said his last words to Sasuke that would forever bind them together. Sasuke went to argue again, but Itachi had advanced on him suddenly, nailing him in the stomach…knocking out his little brother.

He stood over him for a moment before he turned and went into Konoha. There was one more he had to take care of.

* * *

He bounded down the streets and up onto the rooftops. He sat on the roof of the shop across from Nointo's place. He stared into his window before he made his move. He jumped and come through the window with a crash.

Nointo sat up in bed to find Itachi standing over him…the end of his katana at his throat.

"I know it was you…you, Surai and Shuisi…"

"I…I didn't have a choice…it was my orders…we do as we are told…right? Itachi..you can't…come on…I couldn't do anything about it!" he cried, begging Itachi.

"You're begging…as if I care…" Itachi said before he plunged his katana through Nointi's neck.

He pulled it free from his limp body and climbed out of his window. He looked around before he ran, sprinting out of Konoha…forever.

* * *

"Well that didn't work…" Kisame growled.

"There's always another time…" Itachi mumbled behind the collar of his coat.

"You say it as if we just came back from a boring party…" Kisame rolled his eyes.

Itachi ignored him as they walked down the path. The forest was far thicker here than anywhere else. The path…barely there since it was rarely treaded. The sun was beaming down on them through the canopy of the forest.

He looked up to see the sunlight in the trees, but instead, he noticed a small group of ninjas sprinting through them in the direction he was headed himself. He quirked a brow before he looked forward again.

"We seem to be going in the right direction…" Kisame said as he saw them too.

"We're in no hurry…we'll get there and take what we need. They are a new village…so their men shouldn't be too hard to deal with." Itachi said to Kisame.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Kisame mumbled.

"Plenty…"Itachi said simply.

* * *

A/N: Ok…so, I know that this isn't how the massacre was done. I read up on that…promise…and since I hadn't read it in a while….I completely forgot part of Itachi's words to Sasuke, and I didn't have the chance to look them up. SO! Hopefully this chapter was THAT bad to you guys.


	9. Warnings

A/N: Ok so…I posted some chapters up here about…meh..3 years ago. I got one comment that, after I re-read the story…those chapters did sound dumb. It was a twist I was wanting to try but…completely and utterly didn't work. SO! Those chapters are gone…and hopefully…maybe…what popped into my head will actually not be dumb. .…hopefully.

Shizukesa walked out of her office. She put her hands in her pockets as she nodded to anyone that passed her by. She walked out into the sun again, feeling the heat it gave onto her village. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked down the streets again, heading to pay a visit.

She kept her head low as her head ran with thoughts about what could happen. Before she knew it she found herself at the door she had been looking for. She sighed before she knocked on the door. She stood there as she heard long paced footsteps in the house head in her direction. The door opened and a rather tall man stood before her.

She felt him tower over her since her eyes were bound. She smiled softly and looked up at him.

"Good afternoon Yorbai," she said softly to him.

"Well…what a surprise. ' afternoon Tsukikage," he said to her.

"Yorbai…is it alright if I may come in for a moment?" she asked him politely.

"Certainly…it would be an honor," he took a large step back to allow her into his home.

She smiled and nodded her thanks as she stepped over the hearth.

"Make yourself an home ma'am…I was just making some lunch. Would you like some?"

"No thank you…but I would like a cup of tea if that's alright," she said as she held out a hand, feeling for his couches.

"More to your left Tsukikage…and I'll fix your cup right away ma'am," he said as he watched her.

"Thank you Yorbai," she said to him as she placed her hand on the back of one of his couches.

Her hand slid along the back as she walked herself around to the front of it. She sat down by the arm on its left side. She crossed her leg over her knee as she rested herself against the arm. She heard him come up to the couches with the tea tray and set it on the table in front of them.

"Sugar or honey ma'am."

"Honey, please."

She heard the clinking of his china and silverware as he prepared her cup of tea.

"May I ask what you're visit is for Tsukikage. I know you're a kind woman, but I haven't heard of you making house calls for the fun of it," he said to her as he handed her tea.

She reached out slowly with a small smile on her face, thanking him for the tea before taking a sip. She rested the saucer on her thigh and sighed softly.

"I'm sure…you are aware of an incident that happened in the Sand a few days ago correct?"

"Yes ma'am, I did. I heard it was just one person that attacked the Sand."

"Yes…that is true, but it's not just anyone that did. Whoever it was is extremely powerful…but there are more of them. All of them…extremely power, skilled…and dangerous," she said just before sipping more tea.

"Ok…but what does that have to do with me?"

She sighed before she explained. "He attacked their kage…who possesses a jinjuriky…."

There was silence for a moment. No one moved…and it seemed like no one even breathed.

"Oh…" was all Yorbai could say.

"I know…and I'm having our men take extra precaution. They obviously don't know why but…I want you safe…as I'm sure you would too," she placed her tea onto his table.

"I would rather you not leave the village…I know your business requires that you do but…take in an apprentice or hire a few hands to do that. You're safety….and you know the safety of this village is important to me," she stood and gave a slight bow.

"Please think about it…but I highly suggest you do as I say," she said before she turned.

"I'll let myself out," she said to him softly before she headed over and out of the door.

She could feel the air around her cooler than before. She spent much longer in there than she had expected. She brought her long black hair over her shoulder and began braiding it as she walked back down the streets.

She went around the corner and took a few paces down the road before she found herself in front of another building. She knocked on the door softly and waited.

"Oh…well hello Miss Tsukikage," a woman's voice, a bit older than Shizukesa said softly.

"Hello Nurse Hazim. Is Doctor Toryaij in?" Shizukesa asked her.

"Well of course. Come in dear, I'll let him know," the nurse stepped to the side, letting Shizukesa through the door.

She smiled at her as she went over to the waiting area she was familiar with and sat down. As soon as she had, she heard footsteps come her way.

"Ah…Shizukesa, what brings you here dear?" she heard the doctor.

"Just a small check up if you don't mind," she smiled at him.

"No..not at all, come on back and have a seat. I just have to do one more thing before I can get to you."

Shizukesa nodded as she stood, walking to the back of the office and into a room she knew very well. She found the bed and sat down on it, waiting for the doctor to come back to her.

"So…what do you want me to check up on. You're scars haven't been bothering you have they? The burns should be close to being completely healed. I don't see any stretching on you right now. What are you concerned with dear?" he asked her, sitting down in front of her.

She reached behind her and undid the bandana. She took it off her eyes and looked at the doctor.

He simply shook his head. "I'm sorry dear…but they are the same."

She sighed softly. "I don't get it…do you think my accident caused this?"

"I'm not sure….but may I ask you. What do you see when you take off your bandana?"

"Well…every time I look at someone or watch someone, like I'm watching you…I can see your actions…two minutes before you actually do them. It confuses me badly…and gives me a massive headache. Which is another point…I still can't remember anything. I'm surprised I even know what my name is," she explained to him.

"How did you figure that out? I never told you because I didn't know myself when they brought you to me….I don't think even they knew," the doctor explained.

"Who is "they"? You never told me who brought me to you or anything."

"I don't even know dear. It was a small group of me that would come to our camp every now and then. They came and said that since we pretty much had no home, we should make one. Thus…that's how this village started," he stood and went to the window, "after we had our base…they left. They completely disappeared…but before they did…that's when you arrived and along with their insisting of making you our kage…and I can see why."

He turned to look at her.

"Your eyes have a gift that no one here has seen. You _survived_ a terrible accident that would have killed anyone else. You're kind hearted…yet extremely powerful dear. When I check your chakra flow…it's ridiculous. I've never seen anything like it. Everything you are, along with everything you've done has helped this village thrive the way it has. Your past…I cannot help you with and I'm sure they couldn't either…but whatever it was…has created a masterpiece."

Shizukesa smiled softly, but still felt disappointed.

"The only way I knew my name was I kept hearing someone call it. It was a boy…a man maybe even, I'm not sure…but that's all I could hear in the back of my head for the longest time. When I would hear it, my body would react," she shrugged, "That's how I figured my name was Shizukesa…that's all I can get from my memory."

The doctor nodded. "I see…well…I'm no brain doctor…and we don't have one, so I have no way of helping you with your memory, but I highly suspect that terrible head injury you had also made your eyes into what they are."

Shizukesa nodded and brought the bandana to her eyes, tying it around the back again. She dropped her hands onto the edge of the bed and gripped it slightly before she pushed herself off of it.

"Thank you doctor, for everything," she smiled at him.

"Anytime dear," he smiled too just before she walked out of his office.

Kisame groaned as he leaned against a tree. He sat there picking at the grass. Itachi was sitting up on a branch, silent as usual. He had his eyes closed, resting. They weren't too far from the village now…maybe half a day's walk. He swung his leg back and forth as he meditated.

"It's only 5 in the afternoon Itachi…why can't we get to the village earlier," Kisame complained.

"Those ninja's would have worn their kage by now. I'm sure their security has been placed…there's no need to rush Kisame."

"Yeah…but their new…there's like…an 80% chance they have never heard of us."

"True…but they were at the Sand…I could sense it on them as they passed. I'm sure they know about Diedara and the Akatsuki; whether or not they've told anyone is different."

"What if they haven't and they are going on about their day? It would be easy pickin's then" Kisame looked up at his partner.

"There's no need to rush…" Itachi said simply.

Kisame looked back at the grass and grumbled to himself. Itachi however was reminiscing. Shizukesa ran through his mind once more…she did at least every moment he had some peace to himself…which wasn't often with Kisame as a partner. Even now he missed her. He always wondered how his life would be if things…had gone to plan.

_Perfect…it would have been perfect…_


End file.
